warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Lionblaze returns after being asked to patrol along the ShadowClan border. He is fatigued, and looks up at the moon hanging high in the sky. He thinks about how there is due to be a Gathering the next night, and how things have only gotten worse since Leopardstar laid claim to all of the fish in the lake. Pushing his weariness aside, Lionblaze heads towards the Highledge, to have a word with Firestar. :Firestar allows Lionblaze into his den. Lionblaze immediately notices how troubled his leader looks, and apologizes for interrupting him, but Firestar reassures him that it is a good time to talk. Firestar asks how Dovepaw's training is going, to which Lionblaze answers that it is fine, and that he thinks she will become one of the best hunters in the Clan. Firestar comments that she has a good mentor, and Lionblaze says that he does his best, to which Firestar replies that Brambleclaw had done the same when he raised him as his son. Firestar goes on to say that he shouldn't forget that he couldn't have had a better mother and father than Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He continues by saying that Leafpool and Squirrelflight did what they thought was best, and that the both of them have already been punished enough by losing what they love. :Lionblaze then asks Firestar if he had heard Dovepaw's story about the animals blocking the river, and that she might be right about it. Firestar doesn't understand how she would know, and asks Lionblaze if StarClan had sent her a dream. Lionblaze says no, and Firestar continues on to say that her story makes sense, but there was nothing in ThunderClan or ShadowClan territory that would be blocking the stream. Lionblaze proposes that it must be further upstream, and that he should take a patrol to investigate. Firestar says that it is too dangerous, especially since they do not know for sure that the stream has been blocked. Lionblaze grows frustrated, and demands that it is time that they take destiny into their own paws. Firestar then allows for Lionblaze to look into it, but refuses to let ThunderClan warriors make the journey alone, and would allow it if the other Clans agreed to help. Firestar says he will propose it at the next night's Gathering, and Lionblaze exits his den. :Outside, Dovepaw and Jayfeather are waiting. They both ask what Firestar had said, and Lionblaze tells them that he would allow an expedition if all four Clans agreed to it. Dovepaw is upset with the possibility of them knowing it was her idea, but Lionblaze reassures her that Firestar will not share that detail. Lionblaze notices Jayfeather's enthusiasm about the proposition, to which Jayfeather comments that it makes sense for all four Clans to come together to solve the common problem. Characters Major }} Minor *Dovewing *Jayfeather }} Mentioned *Leopardstar *Squirrelflight *Leafpool *Blackstar *Onestar }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc